


Imminent Takeover

by doobfarts



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, season 4 hype!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobfarts/pseuds/doobfarts
Summary: He's just too different, this could not be Yugo.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> small prompt! sorry for any errors.

Imminent Takeover- 

Wakfu fanfic 

Her eyes were wide when she caught herself falling down in an attempt to back away from the approaching figure. 

Dressed in an emerald robe with delicate markings around the hood, this person was unfamiliar to the princess. His cold eyes regarded the fallen form with an unreadable look. 

To the Sadida she felt like prey, and this mysterious figure, the hunter. 

Without noticing, she begins to shiver in anticipation for the next move. Her eyes completely missing the wavering twinkle his own takes when they catch her trembling body. 

When he is upon her his shadow falls over her sprawled person. 

She catches a full glimpse of his face. It only takes a small moment before the feeling of being punched reaches her gut. 

‘But there was just no way’, she told herself fervently. 

And when he stares down at her from the point of his nose, she felt the confusion rise even further. 

What stood before her looked somewhat like Yugo, but at the same time, felt nothing like Yugo. Only his face bared some resemblance, but the detail of his eyes is what threw her off. 

Never had she known Yugo to look at her, or anyone with such a cold expression before. With this knowledge and the fact that the time difference did not match up. She decided this could not be her Yugo. 

Her breathing slowed. 

The scenery around them raged an angry hue of reds and oranges. 

And yet Amalia felt cold, trapped in a world of emerald and blue. 


	2. A delicate prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shes quiet most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it a day late! Im so sorry, I had this sitting in my laptop for a month or so. Hoping to see more activity in the fandom soon!

When the  Sadida princess  awakens, it feels like she has been asleep for decades.

Her body is stiff. and her throat dry. Everywhere is protesting, and her eyes are blurry. She lays there in defeat, while her body adjusts. This was a perfect time to take in the surroundings, was she on a bed?

A very comfortable bed.

Feeling the bed, she noticed it felt very  Sadida like- in the patterns and texture. 

When she manages to open her eyes, she notices the room was very  Sadida fashion overall. 

There was plants and vines everywhere that bloomed with delicate white flowers. An open balcony/ window was present that blossomed under a permanent early morning blue sky.

Trying to sit up to view the room better. Amalia’s body protested,  causing her to fall limp into the cushions.

Her hair, she noticed, had grown quite long and was unbound to lay around her body. Some of the thick strands had become one with the vines in the room that grew across the ceiling and floor. Hanging all around her and under her, intertwined with the flowers.

Judging the  state, she was in, you could easily guess she really was asleep for a while.

But while she was practically  immobile , she was also extremely thirsty.

No sound left her dry lips as she sounded out the word for water.

Her eyes staring up at the ceiling, all the while her arm weakly reached for where she could assume the bed side would be.

-

Never noticing the sound of a portal. Nor the presence of the man in the emerald robe standing above her.

Amalia waited for some strength to return to her person. She  was just so thirsty, and tired. Like a plant dying without water. 

Her eyes closed, and her mouth exhaled.

There was a high chance that she would melt into this mattress and become one with the room,’  _ if the unification process did not already start.  _ _ ‘ _ _ were _ her passing thoughts.

After a moment.

A cool glass was held to her lips, and that’s when she became alert to the strong hand gently lifting the back of her head.

And the wonderful burst of coolness filled her. Joyous hydration coursing through her demanding body.

Amalia drank greedily.

When she went through 2 pitchers of water, did she moan delightfully upon the last gulp.

Her senses were coming back, she was feeling brighter.

Eyes closed, she felt the soft caress of fingers wiping away the remnants of water from her lips and chin. 

Dully did her eyes open to follow the retreating hand that was quickly hidden under the emerald cloak.

“Who are you?” Did she whisper inquiringly, her voice could go no higher.

The entity did not answer her, instead choosing to silently observe her for many moments.

There was a frustration that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach, but she was lethargic and unable to express it. The princess hands gathered in the sheets to make a delicate fist; everything was starting to make her feel trapped.

“Where am I? How did I get here?” She continued, her voice growing  more strained and  hoarse .

Still no answer greeted her ears. Only pure uncomfortable silence.

Judging by her state, she finally concluded that  overall, there was a high chance she might be a prisoner of some sort.

Amalia does her best to send a glare at the now unwelcomed stranger.

Still no sounds or movements were made.

Straining her neck, there was a slight struggle to turn her body away from the foreign entity and towards the open balcony.  Frustrating pants left her lips from the  effort, and she was rewarded with  an angrily protesting body.

“What did you do to  me..? ”, was the now aimless question she directed to the open window.

A breeze traveled into the room and rustled her hair and skin comfortingly. The candid sway of the blooms and vegetation lured her into a false sense of  safety again.

Behind the princess, she felt the  mattress dip with a new weight.

‘ _ Something must be in the water.’  _ was the languid thought, as an arm flitted out of the cloak to snake around her body, pulling her into an endless warmth of hard muscles and soft fabric.

She was fading away again to the hands that helped her. To the hands that might be imprisoning her.

But somehow in the tenderness of the  caresses , did she feel Yugo near.

‘ _ How strange _ _ ’  _ was her final  conscious thoughts.

-

-

He knew he couldn’t keep her forever.

This was the painful fact that hung around her lovely frame whenever he visited that room.

A room he created at the edge of a timeless dimension, where time almost ceased to flow.

But he wasn’t cruel- he knew the limits to this love.

So heartbreakingly ageless this love he held for her, but he knew the limit.

And so, for now he would keep her in this artificial dimension. With a false morning sky that never changed.

He would keep her on the brink of unification.

His last selfish action- he promised himself, while holding his unstirring princess close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how season 4 is going to go. but this is what I imagined, a small salvaged temporary paradise for a depressed king. featuring a unhealthy coping mechanism. Thank you for reading this! (its trash, but it do it for the thoughts and expression i guess) Have a lovely weekend everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I need to make money to donate to season 4 soon. I will try and donate tomorrow. I never been so excited to live!  
> I can continue more prompts and fanart. (sorry if this one was too short for you, lookin for more fanfics posted for season 4 too)


End file.
